


those who trail after

by purplejohto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, One Shot, alfred looks up to allistor, use of human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejohto/pseuds/purplejohto
Summary: the four times arthur called after allistor and the four times alfred called after allistor
Relationships: America & Scotland (Hetalia), England & Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	those who trail after

“Big Brother Allistor!”

Allistor turned to the call of his name and spotted a small child running towards him, their little feet carrying them across the grassy ground as fast as they could.

“Arthur,” Allistor acknowledged.

“Why did you leave me behind?” Arthur’s thin and high voice turned into a whine. This was a period during Allistor’s life in which he would hear his little brother call from behind him a lot, but it wasn’t the only period.

“Big Brother Allistor!”

Allistor turned around. Arthur caught up to him faster. He was a young adolescent now and equipped with longer legs.

“Couldn’t you have waited for me?” Arthur panted out. And then it would happen again.

“Big Brother Allistor!” Allistor stopped walking and without waiting for him to turn around, Arthur began, “what do you think you’re doing?! Are you just going to turn away from everything?” Arthur stood next to him, so that he could peer up at Allistor’s face. He was breathing a bit heavier than usual. Arthur was a young teen at this point, taking offence to everything in the world, and unable to differentiate what to take personally and what simply had to be.

Allistor walked through the front door to the mansion that sat in the middle of the large estate. He hung his coat up by the front door for later servants to come by and fold it away into its proper place. He tapped the pipe in his mouth, letting out a breath of smoke. Knowing Arthur would lecture him on smoking inside, he made his way past the living room and pointedly ignored Arthur’s figure from the edges of his peripheral vision, who was sitting in his armed chair, steaming teacup in hand.

“Allistor!” Arthur called, “Really? Where have you been?” Allistor noticed as time went on, Arthur’s reasons to call him became less and less cute. Arthur’s attitude towards him also became less and less cute. Allistor continued towards the stairs. “Hey! Don’t ignore me!”

The second time Allistor met Alfred, he was hit with a wave of deja vu, and it wasn’t for no good reason.

“Uncle Allistor!” Alfred called, waddling towards him on chubby little feet, hands outstretched for both balance and for Allistor. Despite almost falling over multiple times, Alfred never seemed to give up hope and continued desperately to hobble over to Allistor. It was cute, and a scene that reminded Allistor heartachingly of how Arthur had acted when he was about the child’s age. And just like before, this scene would repeat itself throughout various interactions with Alfred.

“Uncle Allistor!” Allistor turned around to Alfred’s call, spotting the young adolescent boy jogging towards him. Alfred was already looking up at him when he asked, “You’re leaving already?”

Allistor ruffled the boy’s hair, “Yeah, I was here for business after all.” Alfred pouted but didn’t protest more, waving goodbye at his departing vessel from the edges of the dock.

“Uncle Allistor!”

This time, Allistor had just arrived and was stepping down from the ship when that familiar voice called his name. He looked up from the wooden steps to see Alfred, broader now and standing at about the height of his torso. “I didn’t know you were coming! I can carry your luggage for you if you’d like,” he offered.

“No need boy,” Allistor huffed, “have you gotten taller?” Alfred beamed at his question and puffed out his chest.

“Yep!” Alfred looked as though he were entering his preteens, around the same age as Arthur when his tone towards Allistor became sour. He grunted in something akin to praise and moved past Alfred, letting the teen trail behind him in excitement and awe as he always was in Allistor’s presence. Allistor wondered when that awe would fade, just like it soon had in Arthur.

It was a special world meeting, one where Allistor was forced to accompany his younger brother, Arthur, to. The hall bustled with activity and nations buzzed around them in greetings, gossip and conversation.

“All we’re going to do is wait. This is why we shouldn’t have arrived early,” Allistor grumbled.

“Better than arriving late,” Arthur curtly replied. Passing by an open room, Allistor suddenly spotted a familiar face and when that familiar face met his eye, they immediately brightened up.

“Uncle Allistor!” Alfred called from his conversational group, that same expression of awe and excitement Allistor secretly always looked forward to see. Allistor turned to Arthur.

“He’s better than you, you know.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”


End file.
